


深蓝（十）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（十）

地点：中国澳门 时间：2004年12月 纽约八面体新品发布会魔术秀失败后

世上总有一些经久不衰的东西，比如翻拍到烂的福尔摩斯，一遍遍重演的英雄电影。新世纪的人们热爱经典，连好友反目的戏码都重复播出。  
“科技打败魔术。”在一年前假死的沃特颇为自豪地说。  
丹尼尔想到马克。  
欧文·凯斯踢走了他的搭档合伙人，把功劳占为己有，同样的科技公司，同样的少年朋友，不同的是这场驱赶合法合理，没有可供沃特上诉的机会。  
“他羞辱我，向董事会曝光我的私人文件，还让他们相信我精神不稳定。”  
事实上，客观来说，他看上去就像欧文所控诉的那样神经质。如果丹尼尔是董事会的一员，他会毫不犹豫地裁撤他。  
“你是趁他睡着的时候偷拍他了吗？”丹尼尔用他惯有的语速讽刺。  
只有卢拉接了这个梗，露出笑容。沃特毫不在意地跳过了这个，当然了，从第一眼就能看出他是这样的人，只想满足自己的炫耀欲而不顾及也不在乎他人，自恋的神经质小鬼，。  
但至少沃特不会和欧文·凯斯上床还录下音频保存在电脑里。还有爱德华多睡觉时的照片。爱德华多也许知道也许不知道，丹尼尔猜他不知道。他也结识过疯狂的女友，一夜情，永不见面是最佳手段。  
沃特滔滔不绝地激情演讲让他们去偷一块芯片，他设法集中注意力听着，大多数内容都无聊透顶而对方乐在其中，就像约会一样。  
“就这样？”他在沃特说完问道。  
“拜托，这对你们来说无比合适，对吧。”  
“我能给你们新生，不必到处躲藏。”  
真是一个好提议。丹尼尔想，但靠你吗？  
杰克第一个站出来反对，卢拉也跟着站起来，她喜欢这个小子，表现得太明显了。梅里特也反对，换在以前他恐怕不会这样，也许因为他哥哥，或者骑士团“真的”像家庭一样感染了他。  
他们不需要新生和所谓的自由，成为天启骑士大概满足了他们对成为英雄的渴望，丹尼尔想要更多。他不能否认自己怀念从前的自由时光，想念聚光灯和观众，在成为骑士的一员后这样的机会少得可怜。他不想再听从迪伦的指挥了，他有这个能力，只要有魔眼协助。  
“我们做这个。”  
他打断了另外三人的强硬反抗。  
“什么？”  
阿特拉斯没有理会他们的惊讶和不满，自顾自地说：“这里是澳门，世上最古老的魔术商店就在这儿。我们会准备好所有道具，然后行动。”  
他越过所有人和沃特握手，大家都看着他，没人知道他要做什么。

 

美国 纽约  
为了和解协议，马克要付一大笔钱，他并不在意钱，他只在意自己为不存在的错误买单。他能承认自己伤害了艾瑞卡和其他女性同学，也承认自己在博客上的话太过分了，但他不觉得自己抄袭了“哈佛连接”的创意，也不觉得把爱德华多从CFO的职位上撤离是错误的。尽管他确实为了提前上线而拖延了“哈佛连接”的时间，他在爱德华多背后下狠手。他做得不光彩，但没人能否认他的成功。  
这些是人们知道的。  
人们不知道的是他还实施了另一场残酷的报复，虽说一开始这个计划并没有那么糟糕：至少他没想给爱德华多下药。但最后还是那么做了，开始的想法已经不重要了，在这件事上他彻彻底底地混蛋了一次，比艾瑞卡那次还要糟糕。  
他有很多不会告诉别人的秘密，比如那次导致分手的酒吧约会，他因为艾瑞卡和酒吧门口那个看门的睡过的事情生气，虽然后来知道这是误会，但当时他因此故意说些引来麻烦的话，成功激怒了艾瑞卡，他并不每次都是这样对别人；比如他兴奋地去找爱德华多谈论创建The Facebook的时候因为对方收到凤凰社的邀请而产生一瞬间的自卑，他说“可能真的是出于多元化的关系，那又怎么样呢”，是想说无论如何能加入是一件好事，他会恭喜他；再比如他喜欢爱德华多，他不希望丹尼尔抢走他。他像很多人一样不想被看到软弱的地方，他只是比很多人隐藏得更好。而现在他对自己的所作所为感到深深的抱歉，他也知道自己恐怕没有这个资格道歉了。  
电脑发出收信的提示音，邮件来自一个叫sigaint的加密邮件网站，为了避开FBI，他和魔眼的人一直用这个传消息。  
【你太紧张了】  
马克揉了揉额角。  
【我没事】  
【放松，你今天有见到爱德华多吗】  
不，从百万会员之夜开始，他们就只通过质证见面了。  
【没有】  
【你也许可以和他道个歉】  
【等这件事结束了】  
【我是指稀释股份】  
【再说吧】  
马克干巴巴地回复，他确实有点紧张，但还在可控范围。比起官司他更担心那边的情况，他对这次交易太过紧张，不停地修改计划只是为了让它更无懈可击。他打开工作用的电脑开始写程序，Facebook的工作还要继续，和其他事情比起来，这项工作是休假。

 

澳门  
有人忙里抽空调情，有人被自家兄弟耍得团团转，丹尼尔自认联系魔眼的任务在他头上。他尚且不明白自己相比迪伦缺乏的不是头脑和机遇，而是发自内心对骑士们的责任感。迪伦不会放弃营救他们，因为他真心地在意他们。  
计划很简单，伪装成汉纳斯的手下把芯片取出来，交给魔眼的人，剩下的都由魔眼解决。  
他们不费吹灰之力就进了场馆，事情又像以前一样变得轻松了。  
“冒昧地问一下，我之前在哪里见过你吗？”领路人突然开始一个不妙的话题。  
“嗯……”扮演专家的丹尼尔用语气词拖延时间思考，“不知道，可能在哪场我的研讨会……”  
“在书封面！”那人激动地说。  
“说实话，米奇拉克斯教授，我是您的忠实粉丝。”  
“哦。非常感谢。”丹尼尔笑了一下，因为紧张摸了下头发，他很久没遇到这种情况了。  
“哪一本？有不少书。”  
出乎意料地，他转向卢拉：“汉纳斯的走狗总是替您说话吗，博士？  
杰克险些没控制住表情，他和梅里特绝不放过这个嘲笑丹尼尔的机会，一点也没有卢拉根本无法应付对话而不暴露的自觉。不过他们都对科技不甚了解，丹尼尔也不比他们好到哪去。  
他叫巴菲，是汉纳斯的boy toy，好吧，这就是他的人设了。丹尼尔不知道梅里特是不是在暗指和爱德华多有关的什么。他勉强地回笑。  
“嘿，不要太敏感了，小男孩。”梅里特在他耳边小声说。  
“嗯。”丹尼尔感到不适，尽管一切进展顺利，他却总觉得有哪里不对，还有什么遗漏的地方。  
“巴菲这个名字不错……”  
梅里特最近太喜欢在这类事上开玩笑，丹尼尔很不满但是无话可说，如果他讥讽梅里特在发情，那对自己恐怕也不利。他在想爱德华多，显然他们站在一起的时候他看起来更像被包养的那个。  
他让自己把注意力放在眼前的事上，借着这次机会，他要成为天启骑士的领导者，他对迪伦的敬佩已经随着闲暇时光消磨殆尽了。

 

马克收到绑架的消息是在铺天盖地的关于天启骑士的新闻之后，照片里爱德华多被绑在椅子上，看上去在昏睡。他几乎在第一时间追踪消息。对方通过Tor（注1）加密了来源，要解开这个非常困难。  
【你想要什么】  
他回复。  
【资料】  
【什么资料】  
【我们都知道Facebook有一百多万的用户】  
【你要我把这个给你吗】  
【不，我还要今后所有的用户资料】  
【你要把他关到什么时候】  
【只要你把现有用户的资料传过来，我们确认后就释放他。但是如果你之后不把新用户的资料传过来，我会曝光这次交易】  
【所以我不得不在未来一直把用户资料传给你吗】  
【正是这个意思】  
马克停止打字，注视着屏幕好一会儿，手指才又放在键盘上。  
【好的，但是这些资料过于庞大，我必须单独行动把这些拷贝下来，你需要等一段时间】  
【要多久】  
【三天】  
【成交】  
马克犹豫了一下，又回复了一句。  
【不要伤害他】  
【当然，我还没有这方面的爱好】  
马克咬住食指关节，盯着屏幕，担心自己是不是答应得太快了。

 

丹尼尔拿着芯片站在门后，隔着一扇门外，是迪伦和沃特的手下打斗的声音。  
一切发生的太快了。他得知是自己泄露了一切，迪伦被抓，他跳进河里，心里只有一个念头：他要把迪伦救上来。  
如果说梅里特被这种家庭的氛围吸引，丹尼尔也不能抗拒来自他人真诚的善意。迪伦为了保护他，为了保护芯片，险些死在水下。他无法再保持原有的心态。和他人拥有太过紧密的联系通常会让他感到不安，信赖同伴是他几乎没考虑过的事。但是这次连他自己都没有意识到这一点。他的注意力比往常都更集中，焦躁的失败感仿佛身上逐渐蒸发的水气，不再给他施加压力，思维恢复了最初的活跃。

卢拉很少能预言一件事，这次她运气很好。魔眼“从天而降”，他们在心里惊呼“太棒了”，然后举杯。他们开始了翻盘计划。

“嘿，看镜头。”卢拉调整摄像机的角度，对低头看手机的丹尼尔喊道。丹尼尔手指一推，手机消失在袖口，他们开始拍为沃特父子精心准备的“预告片”。  
在丹尼尔的手机上有刚刚收到的短信：你猜是谁把你的手机号给了我们？  
科技版新闻上关于八面体的报道称，萨维林或因小道消息，在八面体发布会前抛售了所有股份，幸而从这次股价雪崩中逃脱。

 

注1：俗称“暗网”的洋葱路由器，现实存在，通过使用它可以完全匿名地使用网络，无法被追查来源和信息内容，前文的加密邮箱sigaint也是通过这个的。


End file.
